Thirst
by Peaches Sparklepants
Summary: This is a rewrite of the episode Thirst from Transformers Prime, only from my OC's point of view. I tried to stay accurate to the episode, but I think I might have messed up in a few places. Sorry I know it's short. Warning: Contains spoilers


Typical day so far. Went on a couple scouting missions, did some training, and had to endure Megatron's yelling. Other than that nothing special happened except for a Vehicon getting stuck in a door which was actually pretty funny. Now I was just bored. I was about to go back to my room when I heard screaming coming from Knockout's lab. If I remembered correctly, he and Starscream were experimenting on the guy who was using Breakdown's body or something. I couldn't remember his name. The noises coming from that room were just plain awful. "Man what are they doing in there?!" I knew I wasn't allowed to go in there, but I actually was pretty curious about what was going on inside. I opened the door and peeked inside, unnoticed by Starscream and Knockout. It was horrible. They had strapped the guy to a medical bed, and apparently Knockout had injected the subject with a bunch of that synthetic energon or whatever it was called. I remembered his name. Cylas. i didn't see him very much while he was still serving Megatron, but I did remember that he creeped me out a little bit. The synthetic energon that had been injected into him seemed to make Cylas flail around and scream more, nearly breaking his restraints. It really was a scary sight. I was about to ask Starscream and knockout if they were out of their fragging minds when Starscream suggested using dark energon. Overall I was a bit scared at that thought. The two of them bickered about it for a bit, then Knockout finally injected Cylas with the dark energon. Cylas flailed and screamed some more, then appeared to shut down. "Thank Primus that's over…" But my relief dissolved quickly when Cylas rebooted, roaring and breaking the bonds that held him down. He took a few steps forward but fell down again. He stood up, let out another roar, his lower jaw split and a long pointed tongue came out of it and I winced, turning my head away. Cylas pounced onto Starscream, attempting to drain his energon. I had seen enough. I turned and ran down the hall. I could hear the pair trying to contain the monstrosity they had created. "Man, that was UGLY. Reminds me of Megs when he doesn't get his energon coffee every morning…"

Even though I was far away from the lab now, I could hear Cylas rampaging somewhere in the Nemesis. "What were those guys THINKING? They know that energon experiments are dangerous!" Then I started to become worried. Would Starscream be alright? I didn't care much for Knockout. Sure he was sexy, but he was always real mean to me all the time for reason. I ran into my room, shutting the door. I remained there for a while then i opened my door and looked around. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so I stepped out. I took a few steps and saw a Vehicon at the end of the hallway. I wondered if he knew what was going on. "Hey you!" No response. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Still no response. "Pay attention when I'm talkin' will ya?!" I started walking toward him. By now I was right behind him. "Are you listening?!" I grabbed his shoulder. The Vehicon instantly turned around, and I jumped backwards at what I saw. His lower jaw was split just like Cylas, and he had the same pointed tongue that I saw earlier. He was hissing, coming in my direction. "By Primus that's disgusting!" I took out my gun and aimed it at him. As soon as he shot his tongue at me, at fired the gun at him, hitting the spark area. He fell to the ground, squirming and hissing. After a few seconds he went limp. "Knockout and Starscream are responsible for this no doubt… I sure hope nobody else got like this." I continued down the hallway, gun raised. I was searching for Knockout and Starscream.

So far I hadn't encountered Cylas thankfully, but I did hear him rampaging somewhere in the ship. To be honest I was terrified. As soon as I reached the next hallway, I finally found them- and they were being chased by a group of Terrorcons. I fired a few shots at them, but I missed unfortunately. I began to pursue them. I tried to keep up but eventually I lost them. "Scrap!" I wondered if Megatron knew about this. I couldn't trust anyone because there was a chance that they would be infected. I thought about returning to my room, but I was still worried about Starscream's safety. Then again, who knows what would happen if I tried to take on any of those things. But I was no coward, so I continued down the hallway, my optics darting back and forth. I didn't even know if any other Decepticons had been infected, but I wasn't going to risk it. I kept going until I eventually heard Starscream and Knockout's voices behind a door. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but Knockout said something about Starscream's finish. I was about to open the door when I heard hissing behind me. Instantly I turned around, and there was a large group of Terrorcons there. "Oh man.." I started to fire at them, but it was difficult to aim because they were moving around so much. A few of them shot their tongues at me but I managed to dodge. It took a while, but I finally managed to finish them all off- except for one. I put away my gun and started punching it, "Take this! And that! And… the other thing!" Punching didn't do very much good, so I pulled out my gun again and shot it in the spark area. "So that takes care of them…" Again I could hear Cylas rampaging somewhere.

I tried to open the door to where Starscream and Knockout were, but it was locked. I banged on it, but they did not open the door. Apparently they thought I was a Terrorcon or something. Then a thought struck my mind. Since they used dark energon on Cylas, surely Megatron would've felt it! That meant it was very likely that Megatron already knew what was going on or had suspicions. "Boy, if Megs finds out, they are in DEEP scrap…" I knew it was pointless to try and stop Megatron from pummeling someone, so I figured I'd better let him do his thing if he decided to punish them. As if on cue, Megatron was coming down the hall now as a matter of fact. Not wanting to get in the way, I sprinted off to somewhere else.

As I ran, I caught sight of Cylas- and he was heading toward the area where Airachnid was stored. "NOT GOOD!" I took out my weapons and ran after him. I knew there was a chance he would release Airachnid. "If that bitch gets out, we're SO screwed… well looks like we're screwed anyway with Cylas rampaging like this…" I fired at him. Cylas turned around, roaring. "Alright pal, you need to settle down!" All of the shots seemed to just bounce off of him. No matter how many shots I fired, they didn't seem to do any good. I didn't stand a chance against this thing. "Scrap…" I was about to flee when Cylas shot his pointed tongue at me. I BARELY managed dodge it. "Sheesh how much of that synthetic stuff did they give you?!" I kept firing. Cylas turned around, punched the keypad next to a door, and it opened. He ran to Airachnid's stasis pod. "Energon…", he hissed. "OH NO YOU DON'T", I shouted, lunging at him. He knocked me out of the way and proceeded to break open the stasis pod. It took a few moments, but Airachnid was finally functional again. "This isn't going to end well…" It was dangerous for me to stay here, so I ran out of there and into the hallway- running into Soundwave. I gulped. "Um hi Soundwave sorry about that but I gotta go bye", I said quickly before running again. I could hear Cylas and Airachnid in combat. "Heh I'm actually HOPING that Cylas will defeat her."

After a few minutes I heard the sound of a spacebridge opening, and Cylas's screaming stopped soon afterwards. It sounded like Cylas had been sent through a spacebridge to somewhere. I ran back to the room, but I was shocked. Cylas was on the ground, and Airachnid was nowhere to be seen. I looked down, and saw that the chest of Breakdown's body had been torn open, exposing Cylas's corpse. "Ewww… I knew fleshlings were gross but this ridiculous!" So Cylas was dead, which meant the plague was more than likely done for. There were probably a few infected Decepticons running around the ship, but it didn't matter since they could be destroyed. I was just glad it was over- hopefully it was, at least. Knockout and Starscream entered the room. "Oh finally! I've been trying to find you two for like, a long time! Airachnid's free, a bunch of the armada is slaughtered, and it's entirely your fault! Next time ask before using some that dark energon!" I stormed out of there, grumbling. "Megs is NOT going to be happy, unless he already knows. I wouldn't doubt it if he did." I did like Starscream, but I had to admit this was pretty bad, even for him- and Knockout too. I went back to my room and collapsed on my berth. "Man… this has been a pretty long day…"


End file.
